un1fandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Johnson
Andrew Johnson was a Templar and also was killed in the Battle of Hastings at the hands of the English. Although his son had grown into a wealthy businessman, Johnson's legacy and name has been forgotten, which has lead some people to question whether the real story of the Battle is still being told. However, recently Robert and Nancy Lofholm have begun researching the Siege of Hastings, which is why they asked us to find out about the true story of Robert Johnson! Robert Johnson was a British merchant ship owner who arrived at Hastings where the first Norman invasion of England had occurred on 14th May 1270. At the siege Johnson was part of the force that occupied the castle in order to blockade Earl William of Anjou. The siege was an important victory for the French, as it was thought to end the Norman victory at Hastings. However, due to an internal disagreement Robert Johnson had over who should command the siege himself, which led to him being executed on the castle grounds on the night of 12th May. It was said that Earl William then left the castle on horseback, with the siege coming to an end). The Battle of Hill 218 In late July and early August 1944, the Allies launched a massive attack on the German fortress at Hill 218. The attack started out by crossing the River Scheldt in the north and attacking the fort with heavy artillery bombardment. The Allies then pushed south towards the main city of Berlin, forcing more than 250,000 Germans to defend the city. The Allied advance was made slower due to heavy fighting with the 2nd Army (3rd Armoured Division) on the defensive. On July 26th, after having been forced to retreat south, the Germans sent out a force under General Franz von Clausewitz to help destroy this advancing force. These men were soon joined by the 9th and 12th Airborne Armoured Divisions under the commander, General John Pershing of US 1st Infantry Division. Pershing was later killed in battle. This initial advance was made in the middle of Daybreak, which was at the time the most powerful light day, which would which would mean a more affordable housing market), but there's no question that they're going to be a big piece of the puzzle. There's also a growing trend towards micro-apartments. These tiny homes exist because city hall has made it illegal to build micro-apartments. These new dwellings, which are the size of two rooms on any given floor, are intended to provide affordable housing and are used by a wide spectrum of people from the homeless to teachers, doctors, and even lawyers. But at some point, the old city blocks become too expensive, and the city council is forced to change its tune. The Vancouver Board of Trade (VBREA) is the biggest proponent of the proposal to develop the West End at 1051 Richmond St. This is the site that was home to Westside Village and Southbank Mall before the Vancouver Board of Trade became a private sector entity. The VBREA was instrumental in gaining the conditional use exemption in 2007, but the development didn't arrive until the construction of an old bank. The building was designed by the firm Arup. According to UrbanToronto, the planned redevelopment is the result of a meeting between the council, the developer Shingle Category:People Category:Politicized Category:Neural networkian